


Stay For The Night

by ironwidow



Series: Addicted [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironwidow/pseuds/ironwidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha likes sex. So does Tony. And they never feel guilty about it, nor do they feel like they probably should. Of course, that one time Natasha ends up in his bed, they both know they’ll most likely regret it later, but just as quickly as they realize it, they also decide to ignore it and just get on with it. They don’t have time for regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay For The Night

Natasha likes sex. So does Tony. And they never feel guilty about it, nor do they feel like they probably _should_. Sex is a great thing, is it not? They’re nothing but two humans who like to have their share of fun- and what’s so wrong with that?

Of course, that one time Natasha ends up in his bed, they both know they’ll most likely regret it later, but just as quickly as they realize it, they also decide to ignore it and just get on with it. They don’t have time for regrets.

It’s past ten now, and they’re standing in front of each other, lips pressed together and bodies close. They have no need to rush things, so they take it slow, each touch lingering a bit more against the skin. Natasha is too busy tasting and admiring the way their lips mold perfectly together to even notice Tony’s hands slowly moving lower over her back and finally resting on her ass, and for his own surprise, she doesn’t complain and doesn’t push him away. So he continues and uses it to pull her a little closer, to which she responds with a growl into his mouth, her slim fingers sliding along his dark locks to hold him in place. 

It takes them both a while to realize that the other is just as impatient as they are but they drag it out, hands slowly finding their way through clothing pieces that are getting in the way. The engineer is the first one to break the kiss, a smug grin settled on his lips as his fingers reach for her shirt and push it over her head, exposing her torso to him. For a minute he watches in awe the perfect curves of her body, the pale skin contrasting amazingly with the flaming red underwear she’s wearing. In fact, he believes he’s never laid eyes on anything more beautiful before. The redhead breaks his concentration by tugging him closer by his tie, mouth barely brushing against his as she finally speaks.

“Do you like what you see?” Tony takes a deep breath and wonders if he should answer, but the look on her eyes tells him she’s expecting him to.

“Very much so. Damn Natasha, you’re even sexier than I’d imagined.”

“So you’ve imagined this before.” He raises an eyebrow and uses his arms to push her against the wall, hands resting on her hips. 

“C’mon darling, that can’t be a surprise to you. Of course I’ve imagined it. A thousand times, wondering what the best positions would be, what would be the best way to make you beg, to make you scream my name.”

No, Natasha isn’t using it as an encouragement, because she certainly doesn’t need one- but listening to his words is more than enough to get her aroused to the point of no return. And well, Tony is _Tony Stark_ and Tony Stark knows when a woman’s like that. He can see it in her eyes that she wants more and that she doesn’t want to wait and he obeys because he needs it even more than he’s letting out. Work has been stressful, you see, and Tony only knows one good way to relieve stress. That is why he wastes no time in undoing his suit pants before pushing them down to rest around his ankles, his lips beginning to trail a path of wet kisses down her neck and teeth nipping gently at the skin, leaving a small purple mark behind. Natasha feels it and so she pinches his arm, a clear warning that he’s crossing the wrong line. He’s claiming her as his and she denies it because Natasha Romanova is _no one’s_. But Tony is willing to break that wall and so he does, leaving yet another mark on her neck and another one on her shoulder. Maybe she isn’t his in the complete meaning of the word, but for the night, she definitely is. 

None of them can bother with the rest of their clothes now and Tony is only glad she’s wearing that black skirt that makes everything easier since all he needs to do is hitch it up. She catches his lips into another heated kiss as his hands slide inside her skirt, fingers hooking around the hem of her panties  to push them down an off. He’s taking control and Natasha never lets any man take control over her, but she’s astonished by the way he handles everything so well. The man really does know what he’s doing and for that she lets him continue, though something in the back of her mind reminds her that she’ll take control soon enough. 

When her skirt is hitched up high enough, Tony holds her legs and helps her wrapping them around his waist before resting a hand next to her head. Her back is still pressed to the wall and he doesn’t think he can wait long enough to move to the bed, so he simply takes her against the wall. And _oh_ , he takes her so well. The moment Tony uses his other hand to guide his member inside her, Natasha lets out a small whimper and he instantly perks his ears to pay attention to every sound. He’s making the Black Widow whimper, so he might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Next thing she knows he’s thrusting into her, starting off with a slow pace that will obviously build up to something fast in no time. She buries her head on his neck and violently rips his shirt open before her nails are dragged over his back to leave a mark of her own. Maybe the decision of keeping clothes on hadn’t be that much of a good one after all. Tony’s thinking just about the same because in the second afterwards, she feels her skirt being ripped from her as well and she can’t but to groan as the sudden coldness from the wall hits her body- but it’s never enough to distract her from the rough, _but slow_ , thrusts. 

“Hnng, _God_ …” She doesn’t exactly want to say it but it slips past her lips before she gets the opportunity to hold it back.

“My name’s Tony but if you really want to call me that I c-” Tony Stark’s being _Tony Stark_ again and Natasha doesn’t want to hear it now so she interrupts him with a kiss as her hips buck forward to meet his thrusts. He’s groaning now too, his voice low and thick with pleasure as he holds her tightly against his body. That felt so much better than he’d imagined- and he hadn’t even imagined the rest. Slipping off from the pants resting on his ankles, he tightens the hold he has on her body and moves them around to the bed that is waiting, careful enough to never slide out of her- he doesn’t think he can do it now. And once they fall on the bed, he barely has time to breathe before Natasha rolls them over to straddle his waist. Her hands move over his chest to rest on his shoulders and grips them tightly before rolling her hips into his, starting a whole new rhythm. Tony never lets any woman top him but hell, it’s Natasha and he’s already grateful that she’s even doing this with him- so he might as well do as she pleases. 

And she’s grateful that he’s letting her do this too, because every time she lowers her hips and feels his member slide a little deeper, she feels waves of pleasure hitting her core and she doesn’t think it can get better than that. It probably can’t anyway. She slowly starts to pick up the pace until they’re both panting and their breaths become shallow, skin slapping against skin, beads of sweat forming along their bodies. The sound of moans mixed with curses echoes through the bedroom and Tony brings her head closer for a kiss, to which she responds eagerly, his hands now resting on her hips guiding her up and down his member. It takes her only a few more movements and she finally reaches her climax with a loud cry of his name, fingers digging into his shoulders. Her hips keep up the fast rhythm to push him over the edge as well and it doesn’t take long until he’s releasing deep inside her.

Natasha doesn’t wait any longer to roll off of him and for a moment, she simply stays there, laying down, eyes fixed on the ceiling as she tries to get her breathing back to normal. She wants to leave now but most of her clothes are ripped to pieces on the floor- she just figures Tony will have some spare clothes to lend her, so she prepares to get up.

“Stay.” Tony’s voice rumbles in her ears- it’s tired and still a little breathless and doesn’t sound like Tony at all. It would sound like him if he told her to leave or that there would be a car waiting for her outside to take her anywhere she’d like to go.

“Tony…”

“Natasha. Stay for the night. That’s all I’m asking.”

 Her eyes land on his face and she sees that he has a pleading look on his face, a look she knows too well but not coming from him. He doesn’t want to be alone tonight and she’s all he has in the room right now.

“I can’t.” Giving small answers is usually enough for people to keep insisting, but he’s different and he thinks he understands what she means.

“You don’t want to.” There’s a moment of silence. He’s wrong, but she doesn’t let him know that. She wants to stay but she thinks she shouldn’t because it’s going to make things complicated. And when things get complicated, people get hurt. People like them. “That’s fine. There are some clothes in the closet, if you’d like.”

His voice sounds so normal but she knows he’s masking the pain. He really doesn’t want to be alone- and if she leaves, all he’ll have are the memories of a good night of sex and some rests of clothing. So instead of leaving, Natasha, sighs and pulls the covers over them, her body rolling into his arms as he wraps them securely around her with a grin on his face. And even though she still wants to leave, she has also never felt as good as she does now, head resting on his chest as she watches the dim light that comes from his reactor.

“Thank you, Natasha.”

“Thank _you_ , Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic on my Tumblr blog (http://ironwidow.tumblr.com) but a few friends convinced me to post it here. Since I had never posted any of my work on this site but I did have an account, I decided to do it. I do hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> This drabble was written while listening to a fanmix of my own, which you can find here: http://ironwidow.tumblr.com/post/46449526037/an-ironwidow-fanmix-cause-to-love-you


End file.
